


pikachu is the best

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem of pikachu</p>
            </blockquote>





	pikachu is the best

Of all the Pokémon, whether they are big and small, Pikachu, you rule them all!

Sure, I like Butterfree, and Mew as well.

Any pokemon actually,

But not thing comes close to being as cool as you Pikachu.

Pikachu, its you I choose.

It does not matter if you lose the battle.

Other Pokemon are cool in their way, but nothing compares to you Pikachu.

Your red cheeks that sparks like a fire cracker.

The three brown stripes that are on your back.

And the cute yellow fur that I know so well, and lightning for a tail.

Those pointed ears, with black tinted at the ends.

I can't keep my eyes off the sight of you.

I try my best not to fan girl scream when I see you.

He will beat all the rest!

That, I know for sure.

He can jump and leap to attack, with the help of agility.

He can play, and cutely as well.

He can ZAP from a distance,

And he can fray out of the competition.

Go Pikachu.

I choose you~!


End file.
